Luna
Perfil thumb|250px|Luna *'Nombre:' 루나 / Luna *'Nombre real:' 박선영 / Park Sun Young *'Apodos:' Princesa del espejo, Lulu, Mini BoA, BoA Jr. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Bailarina, Compositora, Modelo, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 160 cm *'Peso:' 45 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Gallo *'Familia:' Padres y hermana gemela *'Agencia: Humap Contents Biografia '''Pre-Debut Luna nació bajo el nombre de Park Sun-Young en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 12 de Agosto de 1993. En 2006, SM Entertainment, contrató a Luna después de ver su presentación en el programa de televisión de SBS, “Truth Game”. 'Debut' En Septiembre de 2009, después de haber sido entrenada por más de tres años, se convirtió en miembro del nuevo grupo femenino de SM Entertainment, f(x), debutando respectivamente el 5 de Septiembre del 2009, bajo el sello de su agencia. Por su hermosa voz, es la integrante en f(x) que más temas para dramas ha grabado. Siendo la vocalista principal de su grupo. 'Debut Solitario' El 17 de Mayo de 2016, se reportó que Luna realizaría su debut en solitario a mediados de Junio con un mini álbum. El 26 de Mayo de ese mismo año, SM Entertainment reveló las primeras imágenes teaser de su debut como solista con su primer mini álbum titulado 'Free Somebody' que fue lanzado el 31 de Mayo de 2016. Dramas *Jumping Girl (Naver TV Cast, 2015) *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (TV Chosun, 2011-2012) Temas para Dramas *''Take Me Now'' tema para Forest (2020) *''Bluffing'' tema para Player (2018) *''Is it Love'' tema para Should We Kiss First (2018) *''Could You Tell Me'' tema para The King Loves (2017) *''Where Are You tema para Bad Thief, Good Thief (2017) *''Only You tema para The Merchant: Gaekju 2015 (2015) *''Healing Love (junto a Choi Seok Hoon (L.A.U.))'' tema para Kill Me, Heal Me (2015) *''It's Okay'' tema para Cheongdamdong Alice (2012) *''It's Me (junto a Sunny)'' tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Beautiful Day'' tema para Please Marry Me (2010) *''And I Love You (junto a Ye Sung)'' tema para President (2010) *''Calling Out (junto a Krystal)'' tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Spread Its Wings (junto a Krystal y Amber Liu)'' tema para God of Study (2010) *''Hard but Easy (junto a Krystal)'' tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) Películas *Lightning Man (2016) *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Temas para Películas *''This is Me'' tema para The Greatest Showman (2017) *''Joy Land (junto a Han Seung Hyun, Lee Soo Wan, Kim Bo Soon & Lee Jae Yoon)'' tema para Lightning Man (2016) *''Dream'' tema para Lightning Man (2016) *''Lightning'' tema para Lightning Man (2016) *''Shine Your Way (junto a Kyu Hyun)'' tema para Croods Family Musicales *'2018: '''Autant en emporte le vent (Gone with The Wind) - Scarlett O'Hara *'2017-2018:' The Last Kiss - Mary Vetsera *'2017:' Rebecca - Rebecca *'2015-2016:' In The Heights - Nina *'2014:' School OZ (Hologram Musical)- Diana *'2013:' High School Musical Korea - Gabriella Montez *'2011:' Coyote Ugly - Violet Sanford *'2010-2011:' Legally Blonde - Elle Woods Programas de TV *'2019: (tvN) Nanaland *'''2019: (MBC) Rewriting Chart Show Number 1 (04.02.2019) *'2019:' ''(MBC) Radio Star (Ep. 602) *'2019:'' ''(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (23/01/2019, Ep. 391)' *'2018: (KBS2) Hello Counselor (24.12.2018) (Ep.393) *'2017-2018: '(FashionN) Dressing Table 3 *'2017: '(JTBC2) The Taming of the Shrew (elenco fijo) *'2017: '(Joljam TV) Beauty’s Code (elenco fijo) *'2'''0'17: '(E Channel) Muk!et Street/Strong Girls (elenco fijo) *'2'0'''17: '(KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (Ep.288, Concursante) *'2017: '(KBS2) Singing Battle (Ep.14, Tarjeta oculta) *'2017: '(MBC Every 1) Hitmaker (Ep.5–6, Temporada 3) (invitado destacado) *'2017: '''Doni's Hit Maker S3 (19/01/2017, ep 6) *'2017: 'Doni's Hit Maker S3 (12/01/2017, ep 5) *'2016: '(JTBC) Tribe of Hip Hop *'2016: ('MBC) King of Mask Singer (14/08/2016, como panelista) *'2016: '(HTBC) We Will Eat Well *'2016: (KBS) Hello Counselor (12/06/2016) *'2016: '(JTBC) Tribe of Hip Hop (Temporada 2) (Ep. 11, invitado destacado) *'2016: '(JTBC) Tribe of Hip Hop (Temporada 1) (Invitado destacado) *'2016: '(Mnet) Pan Stealer – Korean Traditional Music Strikes Back (Ep. 6) *'2016: '(tvN) Comedy Big League (Temporada 5) (Ep.173, Invitado destacado) *'2016: ''(KBS) Yoo Heeyeol’s Sketchbook *'2016: (MBC) New Life for Children *'2016: '(MBC) Duet Song Festival (Concursante) *'2'''0'16: '(tvN) Wed Food Talk *'2'0'''16: '(OnStyle) Get It Beauty (como MC,Temporada 3) *'''2015: ''(SBS) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (24/11/2015, con Amber) *'2015'': (KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (Ep.225) *'2015: ''(KBS) Global Request Show: A Song For You (4/09/2015, como MC) *'2015: (MBC) Radio Star *'2015: '(MBC) King of Mask Singer (14/08/2015, como panelista) *'2'''0'15: '(MBC) King of Mask Singer (7/08/2015, como panelista) *'2015: ('KBS) A Song For You (6/08/2015, como MC) *'2015: 'Seoul Girls Collection SGC SUPER LIVE IN SEOUL (19/07/2015, como MC) *'2015: 'Always Cantare 2 (tvN, 19/07/2015) *'2015: '(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Basketball Futsal Archery Championships (Concursante) *'2015: 'King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2015) *'2014: '''(MBC Music) Dance Battle Korea *'2014: '(MBC) Music Travel Yesterday *'''2013: (Disney Channel (South Korea) Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (Korean Version) *'2012:'' 'Show Champion (06/03/13, 27/03/2013, 09/10/2013 como MC junto a Amber) *'2012:'' 'Dancing with Stars 2 *'2012:'' '(SBS) 100 Million Quiz Show (junto a Victoria) *'2012: (tvN's) TAXI (17/05/2012) *'2011: ''(KBS2) Immortal Songs 2 (Concursante, Ep 64 – 70) *'2011: MTV The Show (como MC) *'2011: 'Running Man (SBS, 2011) Ep. 55 *'2011: '''SBS's Running Man (7 y 14/08/2011) *'2011: 'SBS's Strong Heart (22 y 30/03/2011) *'2011: 'MBC'S Come To Play (14/03/2011) *'2011: 'KBS2's Happy Together 3 (10/02/2011) *'2011: 'MBC's Idol Star 7080 Best Singer (4/02/2011) *'2011: 'KBS2's Idol Brain Collision (03/02/2011) *'2011: ('SBS) MTV The Show (como MC, Temporada 1) *'2011: 'Enjoy Today (2011) *'2011: MBC Idol Star Athletics – Swimming Championships (Concursante) *'2010-2011:' Star King (2010–2011, miembro regular) *'2010:' (KBS2) Let's Go! Dream Team (2010) *'2010:' Idol Star Trot (2010) *'2010:' (MBC) Youth Alkkagi (Chuseok Special)(Concursante) *'2010:' (MBC's) 2010 Idol Star Athletics Championships (Concursante) *'2010:' (MBC) Idol Star Trot Battle (Chuseok Special)(Concursante) *'2006:' (SBS's) Truth Game (pre-debut) Programas de Radio *SBS Power FM Cultwo Show (24/01/19) *SBS Power FM Park So Hyun's Love Game (16/06/16) *MBC Radio FM4U Blue Night (10/06/16) *SBS Radio Cultwo Show (9/06/16) *SBS Love FM Sister Radio (7/06/16) *KBS Cool FM Yoo Jiwon's Rooftop Radio (5/06/16) *MBC FM4U Kim Shinyoung's Hope Song at Noon (31/05/16) *KBS Cool FM Sukira (8/05/16) *Sunny's FM Date (DJ Especial 10 y 11 de Junio, MBC, 2015) Temas para Videojuegos *''U + Me'' tema para Tales Weaver Episode 3. Resonance Videos Musicales *Nak Joon - Still (feat. Luna) (2018) *Play The Siren - Dream Drive (feat. Luna) (2014) Anuncios *ISOI (2017, cosmético) *Samsung LCD TV Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *Nak Joon - Still (Feat. Luna) (2018) *Junhyung x Jung Hyungdon x Luna - Tell Me It's Okey (2017) *SMTOWN X Steve Barakatt - Sound of Your Heart (2016) *Zico - It Was Love (feat. Luna) (2016) *Amber Liu - Shake That Brass (feat. Luna) (Presentaciones en vivo) (2015) *Play The Siren - Dream Drive (feat. Luna) (2014) *Super Junior D&E - Ten Years (feat. Luna) (2014) Conciertos *'The fragrance of Luna (2019)' **25 y 26 Mayo - Seul, Corea del sur - KT&G Sangsangmadang Daechi Art Hall Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *SM Station Music Talk Concert (25.08.2018) *SMTOWN Live World Tour in Osaka (28, 29 y 30.07.2018) *SMTOWN live SPECIAL STAGE in Dubai (06.04.2018) *SM Town Live World Tour VI (2017–2018) *SMTOWN Special Stage in Hong Kong (2017) * Seongbuk Global Food Festival Busking Event (21/05/17) * 2017 Singing Kim Kwangseok Again Concert (1/02/17) * KBS Cool FM Christmas Party Concert (15/12/16, con Amber ) * 2016 Taekwondo Peace Festival (4/09/16) * Luna’s Alphabet Mini Christmas Concert (23/12/16) * SMile Music Festival (2015) Reconocimientos *'2011 MBC Idolo Estrella 7080 Mejor Cantante:' Premio de Oro (Dueto con Alex) *'2010 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Nueva Estrella de Variedades (Star King) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' F(x) **'Posición: '''Vocalista y Bailarina. *** '''Tipo de voz:' Soprano lírica. *** Rango: 'C#3 ~ D6 (3 octavas y 1 semitono) *** '''Registro: '''G3 ~ D5/Eb5 ~ G3 ~ Bb5 (con voz de cabeza) *'Grupo Proyecto: **SM Town Orquesta *'Educación:' **Universidad Chung-Ang Departamento de Teatro y Cine (Graduada) ** Lila Art High School (Graduada) *'Hobbies:' Yoga, baile. *'Casting: '''2006 SM Casting SystemDato. *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Habilidades:' Canto, actuación y baile. *'Modelos a seguir: Lee Jung Hyun, BoA, Whitney Houston, Brown Eyed Soul. *'''Comida favorita: Fresas, chocolate, pasteles y pizza. *Cantó en el matrimonio de la actriz Kim Ji Woo y el chef Raymond Kim el 13 de Mayo. *Se crió en un hogar de cantantes por su madre y su hermana. *Ganó oro en salto de altura y tambien ganó plata en 100 m. Obstáculos en los Idol Star Athletics Championships de 2010. *Ganó medalla de oro en los Idol Star Athletics – Swimming Championships de 2014 por salto. *Ganó oro en salto de altura en los Idol Star Athletics Basketball Futsal Archery Championships de 2015. *Sufría de acrofobia (miedo a las alturas). * En el programa King Of Masked Singers a logrado dos victorias. *En “Get It Beauty” habló sobre su reciente pérdida de peso y los rumores que la rodean de que se había hecho una liposucción y dijo “El año pasado perdí ocho kilos y mucha gente pensó que me había hecho una liposucción o me había sometido a alguna cirugía para lograr la pérdida de peso, pero nada de eso es cierto.” *No sólo internautas sino también en programas de televisión han preguntado a Luna por cirugías ya que piensan que se volvió más guapa en poco tiempo. Ella ha dicho en varias ocasiones que todos esos tipos de rumores son falsos y que ella jamás se sometió a cirugía o algo similar. *En febrero de 2017, Luna reveló una colección de ropa interior que diseñó en colaboración con C'esttout llamada Girls Can Do Anything, donde las ganancias se donarían a la Asociación de Familias Coreanas de Madres Unwed, una organización que ayuda a las madres solteras y sus familias en Corea del Sur. *También donó más de 14,000 toallas sanitarias a la asociación, para aquellos que no pueden pagarlas. *Abrió su propio canal de YouTube el día de su cumpleaños, donde subirá episodios sobre su día a día. *Apareció en un vídeo de la famosa vlogger de belleza mexicana Yuya. En este Yuya se encargó de maquillar a Luna con un estilo latino. De la misma forma, Yuya apareció en el canal de Luna. *Del 25 al 26 de mayo, Luna saludó a los fans durante su primer concierto en solitario en 10 años, 'The Fragrance of Luna', que se celebró en el Daechi Art Hall de Seúl. Y en el día # 2 del evento, Luna recibió una gran sorpresa cuando sus compañeros f (x) Amber y Krystal subieron al escenario y la saludaron. Al principio, Luna estalló en lágrimas, siendo consolada por sus miembros. Pero una vez que pudo establecerse, las 3 chicas de F(x) viajaron por el camino de la memoria para una divertida presentación de "All Mine" con sus fanáticos. *El 5 de septiembre de 2019 se anunció que su contrato con SM Entertainment ha terminado. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Canal de YouTube Oficial *HanCinema Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Luna1.jpg Luna2.jpg Luna3.jpg Luna5.jpg Luna4.jpg Luna6.jpg Luna7.jpg Luna 8.jpg Videografía R3hab X f(AMBER LUNA) X Xavi&Gi - Wave|R3hab X f(Amber+Luna) X Xavi&Gi - Wave Luna - Free Somebody|Free Somebody Amber X Luna - Heartbeat (feat Ferry Corsten, Kago Pengchi)|Amber X Luna - Heartbeat Shin Yong Jae X Luna - It’s You|Shin Yong Jae X Luna - It’s You Luna, Hani, Solar - HONEY BEE|Luna X Hani X Solar - HONEY BEE STATION 엠버 (AMBER) X 루나 (LUNA) 'Lower' MV| Amber X Luna - Lower Luna X Heda - Free Somebody (with everysing) (Live Video)|Luna X Heda - Free Somebody (with everysing) LUNA 루나 '그런 밤 (Night Reminiscin’) (With 양다일)' MV| Night Reminiscin’ (Junto a Yang Da Il) Categoría:Humap Contents Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KMC Categoría:KYoutuber Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KSolista2016